Pourquoi Draco aime Hermione et vice et versa
by yasmine-maa
Summary: Beaucoup lisent des dramione mais personnes ne sait pourquoi Draco et Hermione s'aiment. Alors si on essayait de comprendre cette amour impossible mais si beau. Il n'y a pas de réponse sûr. Parce qu'on est jamais sûr de rien en amour seulement qu'il existe quelque part. Voici un petit OS, une possible réponse à une question que je me suis posée.
1. Chapter 1

_Pourquoi Draco aime Hermione et vice et versa_

Elle était brune, des cheveux hirsutes jamais réellement coiffés.

Il était blond ses cheveux peroxydés toujours plaqués en arrières, jamais un seul épi.

Dans ses yeux noisettes à elle la joie, la douceur et la bonté s'y reflétait.

En lui, il était impossible de voir ne serait-ce qu'une seule once émotions à travers ses yeux orageux.

Elle était banale pour beaucoup, peut-être trop travailleuse ce qu'il lui valait de nombreux surnom comme Miss-je-sais-tout ou rat de bibliothèque. Peu de garçon se retournait sur le passage de cette gryffondor au caractère de feu et pourtant c'est le plus charmeur des garçons de cette belle école de Poudlard qui tombera comme on tombe d'une falaise fou amoureux d'elle.

Il était différent de tous les autres. Chez les garçons certains le craignait alors que d'autre l'admirent. Quant aux jeunes filles toutes étaient séduites par son coté mystérieux qu'il cultivait en parlant qu'a un nombre réduit de personne et jamais pour raconter ses plus sombres secrets. Et dans toute sa vie seule cette jeune lionne effrontée réussira à percer sa carapace à ses risques et périls.

Ils sont opposés. Alors pourquoi l'ambitieux serpentard et la modeste gryffondor s'aiment-ils ?

Parce qu'à travers ses yeux il se voit comme un homme bien. Parce qu'elle est différente, qu'elle ne dit que ce qu'elle pense. Parce que c'est lui qu'elle aime pas son titre, son argent ou même son nom. Non, tout simplement pour lui car pour elle le reste ne compte pas.

Comment la douce rouge et or est tombée amoureuse du froid serpent ?

En le voyant pleurer, car à ses yeux c'était un ange déchu. Elle l'aime parce qu'il lui a appris qu'il y a du bon même dans la plus noir des personnes. Elle lui a donnée l'espoir et la seconde chance dont il avait besoin en échange il lui a ouvert son cœur et lui appris les méandres de la vie et que tout ne finit pas toujours bien.

Il a suffi de quelques nuits dans la tour d'Astronomie pour que les sentiments s'en mêlent et que l'amour entre notre couple impossible préféré naisse. C'était par hasard qu'il s'y était retrouvé la première fois, les autres même s'ils ne l'assumeront jamais était prémédités.

C'était lors de leurs deuxièmes septièmes années que tous les deux avaient refait. Il y avait de l'orage cette nuit. Hermione ne pouvant dormir se rendit en haut de la tour et c'est là qu'elle le vit, pleurant replier sur lui-même, ses cheveux blonds en bataille. Mais ce qu'il la frappa fut quand il releva les yeux de voir ces derniers suppliant comme un enfant implorant sa mère.

Et nuit après nuit, confessions après confession, ils ne formaient plus qu'un.

Après tout Roméo et Juliette nous l'on prouver ainsi que l'amour à travers les siècles. La réponse est peut-être que tout simplement :

_Les opposées s'attirent_.

* * *

**Ceci est ma première fanfiction alors s'il vous plait soyez indulgents et postez des reviews pour que je puisse apprendre de mes erreurs. Please. J'espère que le contenu au-dessus vous plaira.**

**Bisous Bisous**


	2. Une fin différente

_Pourquoi Draco aime Hermione et vice et versa (alternatif)_

_C'est uniquement la fin qui change. Préférez cette version ou la première? Dites moi tout!_

* * *

Elle était brune, des cheveux hirsutes jamais réellement coiffés.

Il était blond ses cheveux peroxydés toujours plaqués en arrières, jamais un seul épi.

Dans ses yeux noisettes à elle la joie, la douceur et la bonté s'y reflétait.

En lui, il était impossible de voir ne serait-ce qu'une seule once émotions à travers ses yeux orageux.

Elle était banale pour beaucoup, peut-être trop travailleuse ce qu'il lui valait de nombreux surnom comme Miss-je-sais-tout ou rat de bibliothèque. Peu de garçon se retournait sur le passage de cette gryffondor au caractère de feu et pourtant c'est le plus charmeur des garçons de cette belle école de Poudlard qui tombera comme on tombe d'une falaise fou amoureux d'elle.

Il était différent de tous les autres. Chez les garçons certains le craignait alors que d'autre l'admirent. Quant aux jeunes filles toutes étaient séduites par son coté mystérieux qu'il cultivait en parlant qu'a un nombre réduit de personne et jamais pour raconter ses plus sombres secrets. Et dans toute sa vie seule cette jeune lionne effrontée réussira à percer sa carapace à ses risques et périls.

Ils sont opposés. Alors pourquoi l'ambitieux serpentard et la modeste gryffondor s'aiment-ils ?

Parce qu'à travers ses yeux il se voit comme un homme bien. Parce qu'elle est différente, qu'elle ne dit que ce qu'elle pense. Parce que c'est lui qu'elle aime pas son titre, son argent ou même son nom. Non, tout simplement pour lui car pour elle le reste ne compte pas.

Comment la douce rouge et or est tombée amoureuse du froid serpent ?

En le voyant comme un ange déchu. Il n'y a pas de comment. Juste une phrase toute faites qui a conduit Roméo et Juliette à périr. Peu de personne n'y croient. Mais l'amour c'est con et tête de mule tout comme nos deux protagoniste. Peut-être que cette phrase est trop facile pour répondre à toutes ces questions. Peut-être qu'elle n'est pas assez précise mais ne l'oubliez jamais :

_Les opposés s'attirent_.

* * *

Réponse :

**_Guest_ : Je compare ici Hermione et Draco à Roméo et Juliette étant donné que c'est un amour impossible et non par leurs caractère. Et je crois que l'on peut voir un personne comme bon nous semble. Je pense que l'on peut espérer que Draco et Hermione finissent ensemble car même J.K Rowling a hésiter à le faire. Ils peuvent finir ensemble dans notre imagination c'est à mes yeux le principe même de la fanfiction : faire ce qu'on veut des personnages.**


End file.
